The present disclosure generally relates to correcting for optical aberrations, and specifically relates to correcting for pupil swim.
In a head-mounted display (HMD) a user's eye occupies a region of space generally referred to as an eyebox (typically there is a respective eyebox for a left and a right eye of the user). The HMD displays and directs content to the eyeboxes. But as a user moves their eye within an eyebox and/or the position of the HMD changes relative to the position of the user's head, the location of the user's eye within an eyebox may change. Changes in the location of the eye within an eyebox may result in distortions in the content being presented to the user. This effect is known as pupil swim, and it can be a problem for HMDs for various reasons including, e.g., increased calibration difficulty, and motion sickness due to problems with vertical disparity. Conventional approaches for reducing pupil swim add complexity to HMDs. For example, one solution includes an eye tracking unit that continually recalibrates the HMD with a pupil location.